1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to seawater batteries and more particularly to a cathode for a seawater battery and a method for making the cathode.
2. Description of Related Art
Presently, cathodes in seawater batteries are usually made through using insoluble compounds such as cuprous chloride (CuCl), cuprous iodide (CuI), and silver chloride (AgCl) as the active substance, using graphite or the like as the conductive matter, and performing processes including hot melting, binding with a binding agent, casting, and molding on a conductive metal pole, while anodes are mainly made of magnesium alloy.
The batteries using the conventional cathodes as described above however have some disadvantages. As the compounds used as the active substance of the cathode are all insoluble to water, the batteries have slow activation when meeting water. The batteries' performance in fresh water is not as good as in seawater. Besides, the mold-forming process is relatively inefficient. Also, storage of such batteries is difficult under normal conditions and requires drying, sealing and full isolation from moisture.